Queen Hippo
"Don't worry, Oshawott. You did your best to save me, and that's what counts." —'Queen Hippo', Oshawott: The Force of Hippo Queen Hippo is the fair ruler of the undersea Hippo Kingdom. She has two daughters and an adopted son, and her royal bodyguards include the likes of Mercury, Orca, and Oshawott. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Queen Hippo's first appearance was in the movie ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Here, her kingdom had been under siege by the Napoleonic Forces, but thanks to Mercury and Orca the enemy forces were kept at bay. In the present, the Toy Island Crew head to her kingdom under the guidance of Oshawott and Orca, as they hear that she is being kidnapped. When they arrive, she is fine, but soon after Monsieur Bonjour's troops attack and she is kidnapped along with her children. When they arrive at this floating castle in the sky, they meet Madame Tigre, who is holding Queen Hippo captive. After an intense battle, and an unexpected turn of events, Madame Tigre escapes and Queen Hippo is rescued. Even though Oshawott feels he has failed Queen Hippo, she shows her kindness and compassion by telling him that as long as one tries their best, whatever the result it is unavoidable. ''Toy Island'' Queen Hippo later makes a silent cameo in the credits of the Season 4 Christmas special "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", where she is seen celebrating Christmas with her children, bodyguard, and secretary. Queen Hippo reappears in Season 5 starting in "Arrival of the VIP" where she accompanies Mr. Monocle to Toy Island as he runs for the position of mayor. She stays on the Island until the election is over. However, she does attend the palace-warming party held for Emperor Lakeet and later she and her daughters are invited on a girls' night out in the main plaza. Following that, she returns to the Hippo Kingdom. ''Toy Island Party! Queen Hippo appears in ''Toy Island Party! where she appears on the Hippo Kingdom board. ''Curtis Ball'' series Queen Hippo is an unlockable playable character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. She is a default member of Team Hippo. She has excellent Water Speed, Power, Skill, and Defense, although she has poor Land Speed, Dodge, and Attack. She has some Healing thanks to her serene aura and she is said to have superb special abilities. Her regular special ability is Tidal Wave, where she permanently floods the stage. For characters who cannot swim indefinitely, wood planks wash up along the field. Her friend ability is Surfing, where she temporarily floods the stage and jumps on a surfboard with a friend, whom she flips into the air for a good shot on goal. Queen Hippo returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character, classified as a Wall type player. She has good Water Speed, Power, Skill, Defense, HP, Air Time, Stability, and Screen. However, she has poor Attack, Dodge, Reach, Trick, and Trounce. For her campaign condition, she decides to try out Curtis Ball, playing up to the regional tournament level. She can also be recruited as a coach in campaign mode, where she offers chiefly defensive tactics. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Queen Hippo appears in Friends' Kombat II as an unlockable player character. She is unlocked by playing 525 matches or by exceeding a total swimming distance of 200 ft. She is slow and somewhat powerful, and also rather heavy. Queen Hippo fights with her head, mouth, body, and legs. Her moves do not combo too well. Her regular special is Water Splash, where she jumps and splashes water around her, pushing opponents away. Her side special is Water Torrent, where she slides across the stage in a water torrent. Her up special is Water Kahuna, where she surfs on a high wave. Her down special is Whirlpool, where she creates a whirlpool that sucks opponents in and rapidly damages them. Her Final Smash is Tidal Wave, where she creates a large tidal wave that swamps the whole stage. Queen Hippo returns as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat: United. She can be unlocked by clearing Arcade mode with seven characters. She is slightly smaller in this game. She now surfs when dashing, increasing her movement speed. Many of her attacks also have a water effect, increasing their range and damage. Water Splash 'covers more distance. ''Friends' Racing Queen Hippo is an unlockable player character in Friends' Racing, available upon clearing the Orca Cup on Mirror Mode. She is a heavyweight character and drives large karts. She gives a small acceleration bonus. Her personal course is Hippo Town, which takes place in the underwater capital city of the Hippo Kingdom. ''Friends' Baseball'' Queen Hippo appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Queen Hippo Waves. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Queen Hippo appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Toy Island Golf'' Queen Hippo appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable playable character. She is unlocked by winning the Hippo Invitational. Her maximum drive is 288 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Queen Hippo is an unlockable player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. She is Technical, having great shot precision and good shot power but abysmal movement speed. Her Special Spike is '''Tidal Wave, where she washes the opposing field in a tidal wave before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Queen Hippos appear as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the real Queen Hippo, they are woolen and visibly knitted in appearance. She has buttons for eyes, and she also sports a royal purple cape and a neklace adorned with a blue jewel. Queen Hippo moves slowly and has low jump height, but she has very high stamina to compensate. She wields the Aquamarine Pendant which allows her to summon several pools of water, from which fish jump out to attack. Up to five pools of water will appear at one time. Stepping into a pool will sog a character's Stuffin' Meter. Her secondary attack lets her create a wave of water that she surfs on, which is useful for transportation and clearing a path through enemy forces. It has a 40% chance to sog opponents. Queen Hippo's amiibo is part of Wave 3 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases her movement speed and attack power and it guarantees her Surfing Wave to sog opponents for 30 seconds. Queen Hippo's special costume gives her a deep blue cape and golden tiara adorned by a scalchop. ''Toy Island Tennis Queen Hippo shows up in Toy Island Tennis as an unlockable player character, available after winning the Slush Cup Singles. Her default partner is Billy. She is a Defense type player, boasting high reach and shot control but low movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Queen Hippo appears as a Technique type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, where she is available in all sports except basketball, volleyball, and dodgeball. She has high finesse, power, and control, but poor speed and spin. As a computer player, she plays as an Analyst, opting to support her teammates when needed. She can be seen spectating on Hippo Kingdom and Dino Stadium. Her player card is of silver rarity. Character Queen Hippo is a very compassionate and wise character. This is seen when she is sympathizing with Oshawott when he feels like he failed her, when in reality he did not. Thus, she also shows her wisdom by relaying some wise advice to him in the process. She is also a good mother because she negotiates a deal with Madame Tigre to release her children and to guarantee their safety if she gave herself up. As well, she is last seen celebrating Christmas with them. Appearance Queen Hippo's body is mostly taupe. She has medium ears, and her feet are small and stubby. She has a small curly tail as well. Her body appears to be sectioned somewhat. Her nostrils are visible and she wears mascara on her eyelashes, giving them a very feminine look. Trivia *Despite being a very new character, Queen Hippo has gained lots of popularity in such a short amount of time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Hippo Kingdom Category:Rulers Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters